Time Angels
by Kerica
Summary: Their parents were trying to escape extinction, hopping through time and space to get away from the enemy. During a jump, they were separated. Now, 21 years later, their children are reunited, but they don't know the truth about themselves. It isn't until two mysterious government officials show up, that their lives are flipped upside down and turned inside out...in the worst way.
1. Was it Worth it?

**Chapter 1 – Was it Worth It**

Max smirked as he led the special guest through the entry way, "It's about time you got here! We were starting to worry you wouldn't show!"

"Ye of little faith," she giggled, "I wonder what Bria's up to!"

"Probably playing with Hota. I expect lots of screaming when you walk in the door. I'll have to dodge the flying ball of pathetic. And I don't mean the cat," Max snickered.

"Aww! I'll be prepared to catch her, then!" she grinned, following him down the corridor.

"Hey baaaaabe!" Max cooed as he walked in the door, "Guess who I brought?"

Bria looked up from brushing her cat Hota and gasped, "SARAH!" She jumped up and rushed over, "Oh my god, you're here!" she jumped at her.

True to her word, Sarah laughed as she caught her sister. They weren't related by blood, but they'd known each other for so long and were so close, they felt like they were, "Sis! It's so good to see you!"

"It's…it's so surreal! Seeing you face to face!" Bria's eyes were wide in wonder as she pulled away.

"I know what you mean! But don't worry, I don't plan on going anywhere for a while! All my luggage and stuff is in my car!"

Max laughed from behind them, "You two are so cute. You guys stay here and chat while I go get your shit."

"Let me show you the walk-in closet and then you can get comfortable. Staying in everyday clothes is not allowed in this house!" Bria laughed grabbing her hand and dragging her through the apartment.

* * *

"So how was your trip?" Bria smiled at Sarah as she sat down.

"It was good. I'm so happy to be out of there you have no idea. I felt so relieved! Like this huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. You know what I mean?" Sarah asked eagerly.

"I can definitely relate, you know that," Bria assured, "I felt the exact same way when I finally left that filthy mess my parents call a house. I've never felt freer than I do here with Max, living our lives the way we want to."

Speaking of, the person in question shut the door to the fridge, "I hope you girls are hungry! I'm making mac and cheese!"

"Definitely!" Sarah called.

Bria giggled, "I'm always up for mac and cheese, babe!"

While the girls continued to talk, Max got everything prepared. Before long he was adding the seasoning, mixing it all in, and it smelled absolutely divine!

"Alight, I'll call this good," Max muttered to himself and separated the food into bowls, "Come and get your mouthgasm, ladies!" he called.

Bria was one step ahead of him already entering the kitchen, "That smells amazing, love!"

"Doesn't it always?" Max said smugly grabbing his bowl and leaving. It was a cramped space, and Sarah was entering the area.

"Wow! It's been a while since I've had mac-n-cheese," Sarah beamed.

Bria already had her bowl in hand, "You haven't had mac-n-cheese until you've had /Max's/ mac. It's sooooo delicious!" She walked out into the living room, "Thank you, babe!"

"Not a problem," Max smiled and took another bite.

Sarah soon came out to join them and she immediately sat down next to Bria, "Alright, here it goes…"

"So, what do you think?" Bria coaxed.

"Mmnem?" Sarah mumbled.

Bria laughed, "Good answer!"

* * *

"Hey," Bria murmured to Max, "Sarah's asleep, do you want to go stargazing?" she asked softly.

"That sounds awesome," Max agreed and reached out to touch her cheek, "Then maybe afterwards we can do a little somethin?" he winked.

"Pervert," Bria giggled, and with Max's answering smirk they headed out to find a nice spot in the grass. "This is nice. We haven't done this before," she grinned and stretched her legs out.

"It's definitely…/_romantic_/," Max purred and after moving his legs in front of him they leaned close to each other.

"Of all things, we're /_not_/ doing it out /_here_/!" Bria giggled.

"You thought about it, and you know it," Max nudged her, and they laughed before looking up at the sky.

"Oh my god, look at that!" Bria pointed at a shooting star, and then grinned at Max. She wished…to never be alone again.

"What'd you wish for?" Max arched a brow.

"Nope! Not gunna tell you, it's bad luck!" Bria shook her head.

"HA! Look, another one! Let's see…" Max pointed at the second shooting star and them thought about it…then he smirked and he turned to whisper in his beloved's ear, "I wish to have you between my legs, moaning and begging for more," he growled.

Bria jerked away, "You're terrible!" She blushed and giggled, "Such a terrible, terrible person!"

"Nah, in all seriousness, I'd love to be a part of those stars. Go into space, all of that," Max grinned.

"Oh babe," Bria sighed with a shake of her head, "I love you. You have so may dreams and stuff. What do I do? Sit at home all day…"

"Ah, don't you worry. You'll find out what you want to do in life eventually," Max assured.

She snorted, "Maybe I'm just destined to be a housewife. I'm not that special."

Rolling his eyes he looked up at the sky, "You can be whatever you want to be, and you know it. You have too little faith in yourself."

"And you overestimate me," Bria retorted.

"We'll see about that," he stood up and dragged her too her feet, "Come on."

* * *

**~*~Next Day~*~**

It was early in the day and they were all on their computers, Sarah on the black couch against the wall in the living room, Bria, 21 at the desk against the windows, and Max, 26 against the corner. Sarah, 20 was staying with them while she went to college in South Dakota where they lived. There was a knock on the door which startled Bria, making her jump and gasp little.

"I wonder who that is," Max tilted his head curiously and got up, going to the door and there stood two agents wearing black uniforms insignias that almost looked like an arrowhead. "Who are you?"

"We work for the government and that's all you need to know. Sir, have you seen this man before?" One wearing a hat, specifically hiding his ears, pulled something from his jacket and held it up.

After studying it for a moment, Max nodded, "Yes...why do you need to know?"

They actually answered this, "We need you to help catch the man because he stole something important. This device is top secret but it could potentially change the world.

There was a long pause as Max contemplated this, "Is it dangerous?"

"More than likely."

"If I agree will you tell me more? I refuse to fight and risk my life for something stupid," Max said bluntly.

There was a stare down before the guy with the hat nodded, "We will."

"Alright. Let me get dressed and say goodbye," Max closed the door in their faces and turned around.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? We don't even know who they are!" Bria had stood up and was in front of him quickly.

"It'll be okay, babe," Max assured, "That guy they showed me a picture of is more trouble than they are, trust me. If they can't capture him, then things are bad, very bad." He turned into the bedroom to go get dressed in the walk-in closet. When he emerged he hugged Bria and then coaxed Sarah up from the couch to hug her, too. Then he kissed Bria lovingly, "I'll be back, babe, I promise."

"I hold you to it..." Bria murmured hesitantly, but knew with the fact he rarely thought about his own safety, things could go wrong very quickly. "Be safe..." she reluctantly let him go, and accompanied him to the door, and she felt Sarah behind her a few paces.

Max opened the door, "Let's go, already. The more time we give him the more damage he could do."

The one with the hat holds the door open when Max tries to close it, and he stares at Bria. She was wearing a rather low-cut nightgown but nothing indecent. His eyes were not...lewd, or anything sexual as he looked at her chest. Was he looking at the mole there? He then motioned to her, and she hesitated, before doing so while he pulled something from his pocket.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" hissed his comrade.

"If he does what we think he'll do, then this will protect them," hat-guy looked at Bria, "Give me your hand."

Holding it up, he placed a small vial, and in it is a strange blue, glowing liquid. He lingers their touch before pulling away, "What is this?"

"I think you know what to do." He nodded to her, "Farewell." He closed the door.

Bria stood there, staring at the door then at the liquid. Quickly locking he door, she popped the cork.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked, confused, "I have no idea what's going on."

"That makes two of us, sis," Bria muttered as she pressed her index finger to the hole, tipped it, wetting her finger, and she drew the insignia of those men on the door. After chance meeting Sarah on the internet when she was fourteen and Sarah was thirteen, they'd gotten close enough to act like sisters. She quickly moved to the living room and painted the same thing on the wall behind the couch. Then she moved her computer to the side and climbed up on the desk. Painting one on the wooden part that lined the window, she jumped off and ran to the bedroom. On the far wall she poured the last of it on her finger.

"/_How_/ do you know what to do with that stuff? What if it like, gives you radiation poisoning? What if those guys work for the dude they showed to him and this is all a set up?"

"I thought of all of that!" Bria cursed, "I did all of this with my holy water a while back when we first got this place. That dude must've been a mind reader or something, it felt weird when his skin touched mind. Also, that's how I know we can trust them. They weren't evil, Sarah."

Jumping back in surprise when she finished the mark, a blue glow started connecting all the points in a box that encompassed the entire apartment, "We shouldn't leave. Opening the door would disrupt it and I don't know if it'd go back up."

"What is /_it_/?!" Sarah demanded.

"I...think it's a shield."

"A liquid shield?"

"I know how absurd it sounds but if you don't trust them, do you trust me?!"

A long pause as Sarah stared at her, "Yes."

Bria sighed, looking tired and panicked and upset, "Let's...just move our comps in here and curl on the bed."

"Okay."

They couldn't just sit there and go about whatever it was they were doing. They eventually pulled up the blinds and stared outside, Bria watching the area where Max would have to walk in.

* * *

**~*~ a few hours later ~*~**

They passed the time by just talking about random stuff, what could possibly happen and why they were there when something drastic happened.

To their utter /_horror_/ they entire world crumbled and changed, turning grey and dismal, the identical building across the street looked like it hadn't been demolished by a tornado. The skies were no longer blue, but grey and it looked about to rain.

"What the hell just happened?!" They both screamed. Quickly looking around the room they noticed how everything still remained the same. Outside looked horrid, though. "That's why he gave me the liquid shield, it's protecting us from whatever is happening," Bria concluded.

"Must be," Sarah's eyes were wide, "What about our families, sis? What's going to happen to them?"

"Look!" Bria pointed, the world seemed to...glitch, like a game would on the computer, and it went back to normal, "Something fucked up is going on. Maybe...that guy Max is trying to capture has some sort of time/dimension warp thingy that's doing this."

"Oh my god, Bria, look!" Sarah gasped. In the parking lot had arrived Max and he was fighting someone. They seemed to pop from a weird...blurry spot somewhere behind them. They were wresting over some sort of grey cube. Max managed to knock it from the guy's hand and kick him back into the blurry area, and he scrambled for the cube, only the guy came back and /slashed/ at Max's side.

"Shit! No!" Bria darted from the bed, having changed into a pair of pants and a tank top a long time ago, "I kept telling him he always has his stomach unguarded!"

"Bria wait! Stop! You said not to leave!" Sarah ran after her.

"Please stay here, then, Sarah. I have to do something!" Bria threw on her sandals and grabbed her keys which she hooked on a belt hoop, ripped open the door, darting outside into the corridor.

Reaching the street she tried not to scream. Not only in that span had the world gone back to the scary grey look, Max looked pale compared to his normal lively peachy tone, there was so much blood where he was /still/ fighting the asshole. She had her pocket knife, and she had learned how to throw a knife from her grandmother. Taking it out she flicked the blade open, balanced it on her fingertips, and threw as hard as she could.

Unfortunately, her aim /sucked/ and it only hit his arm. /Thankfully/ This allowed Max to throw him off and reach into his pocket for his own knife, and he managed to give his assailant a matching stomach wound. The guy still had a hold of the cube when Max kicked him back through the blurry spot. Running closer through the blur she saw...if her sci-fi movies served her right, that looked like the inside of a ship! "Max!"

"GET BACK!" he shouted angrily, and through the blur on the ship she saw the guy punch someone and take what appeared to be a gun, and he aimed it at Max, but instead of a bullet, it was a...laser! It hit Max square in the chest, and he collapsed limply against the ground.

"NOOO!" Bria screamed, and she ran forward. Max's knife was still in his hand, and she pried it from his hand...usually so warm, now ice cold. Angry, terrified, she looked up at the guy and this time she aimed high, for his head. At close range she could negate her own weakness. The knife ended up flying low, and hit /him/ in the chest, in the heart, and he dropped his weapon through the portal...since that's what it looked like to her. Grabbing it, while the blur faded, she fired, hitting him several more times in the chest, just to make /sure/ he was dead. He had the cube, but she wasn't about to jump through to grab it and risk leaving Sarah here alone.

Crying, she dropped to her knees and shuffled around, looking at Max. His eyes were closed, and his chest was slowly rising and falling. The world around her mirrored her feelings. If /_anything_/ worked, she would have to find something to find out what was going on. Honestly, this reminded her a little of Dante's Peek, the volcano movie. There was...ash on the buildings, but thankfully the air was clear. Sooty smelling, but clear. She leaned over Max and touched his cheek, "Babe? Can you here me?"

He slowly opened his eyes and he looked at her, his brown eyes dull. Reaching his hand up he touched his blood covered hand to her cheek, "Why...you crying? You got him...didn't you? 'Course you...wouldn't stay away."

"I'm...stubborn, just like you, ass," Bria sniffled, leaning into his touch, "I got him, yes...and...I'm crying because you're dying and there's nothing I can do."

"Shhhh..." Max hushed and wiped away her tears with a gentle hand. He was...always so gentle...always holding back his ridiculous strength so he wouldn't hurt her. She was like glass to him. "It'll...be okay, love. You're not dumb...you can survive without me."

A choked sob left her, "But I need you...I love you. Don't leave me..." she curled up against his side and sobbed into his shirt, "Don't go..." She listened as he chuckled and his heartbeat started to slow. Had she been the one bleeding he wouldn't had stopped it by now and she would be back inside, and he would be treating her wounds and saving her life. She couldn't...do anything. She didn't know /how/ to do first aid, at least not like he did.

Was...all of this...her heartache, the changed world, the loss of the love of her life, possibly the loss of her family and Sarah's family...was it all worth it? Just to kill the guy and save the cube? Was the cube /even/ safe in the other world? On that ship?

Was it worth /_this_/?


	2. Injuries and Drama

**Chapter 2 – Injuries and Drama**

**X-Five Years Later-X**

"I can't believe this! One week! We've only been on this god damn five year mission one week, and already we've got unknown forces attacking us for - as of now - no real reason!" A blue eyed, pissed off dirty blond was trying his best to get the shields up, his hands flying across the controls. "Does /_anybody_/ know where Mr. Spock went off to?!" he asked.

"There was something in his quarters he said he needed to grab, sir," Mr. Sulu answered him.

"God damn it, Spock! Mr. Sulu, you have the com!" He unfastened the harness that held him in while the ship rocked and he bolted for the turbolift.

"Kirk! It's dangerous! Please get back in your seat!" Uhura shouted.

"Some girlfriend you are, Uhura! I would've expected /you/ to be the first one to ask where Spock was after your whole beef with him about nearly /dying/! I'm more concerned about him as his /Captain/ and /friend/!" Kirk snapped at her, stepping inside and he shut the door before she could respond. The nerve of that woman!

Quickly darting through the corridors he turned a corner and saw Spock just as the ship jolted and rocked, knocking the Vulcan into a wall. "Spock! Spock, over here! What the hell is that?!" he hurried to his side and looked at the large grey cube in Spock's hands.

"I was entrusted with this before we left. I believe it is the reason why we are being attacked. I am uncertain of this, however," Spock admitted, his lips pressed firmly together in frustration. Did Uhura even notice those small little quirks he did?

"Well, now you have it, let's get back to the bridge and try and contact them," Kirk nodded, and grabbed Spock's arm, tugging him along through the halls. Then they were hit by something /_big_/ and he shouted while he heard Spock just gasp, the stoic bastard...but they were thrown backwards. He hit the floor with a /_thump_/ on his back, and he swore he heard a /_crack_/. Scrambling to his hands and knees he saw Spock...unconscious, on his side. It looked like his head had hit the edge of the corner between corridors. "SPOCK!"

Oh god, oh god, where was Bones when you need him?! "Spock! Spock, please still be breathing!" he tried not to panic but if his first officer died like this...fuck, fuck fuck! Belatedly noticed the cube was nowhere near the man, and he looked around, and saw it...and a woman standing in a pink gown with a cup of yogurt in her hand, the spoon in her mouth, her green eyes wide as she was frozen in shock.

His worry for Spock overrode anything else and he snapped, "Well don't just stand there! Can you help me?! He's bleeding!"

The lid was on the yogurt in a flash, and both were tossed aside as she dove to Spock's side, "Where? What happened?!"

"His head hit the edge of this," Kirk patted the corner, "I hope to god he didn't crack his skull!"

"I need my first aid kit," the brunette cursed.

"B-Bria?! Where did you go?!" called another female's voice.

Bria jumped up and went to the portal, "Sarah! I need my first aid kit!"

"What?! Why?! What's going on?!" Kirk couldn't see Sarah but he bet her eyes were huge.

Growling she jumped back through, "A man's /_dying_/ for fuck's sake! I'll get it!"

Another brunette peeked her head through the portal, and indeed Kirk's assumption was correct, her eyes /_were_/ wide...and they were the most gorgeous blue-green color he'd ever seen. He had Spock's head in his lap, and he was quite thankful the attacks had stopped. Probably Sulu's work. He could be damn scary when he wanted to be. Ayano their new medical assistant who was with Bones could be the same way. Japanese and their ways... He felt Spock's precious green blood flow across his hands more as seconds ticked by, "Hurry!"

Bria jumped through again, a sweatshirt on over the gown which had been a bit revealing. She popped the lid to her first aid box...which had stuff in it he had never seen. He only knew about the gauze, medical tape, and the wrap. The package she opened was odd, and she moved the hair on the back of Spock's neck, trying to find the injury. He winced at the gash, and his eyes widened as she poured...something that looked like grey salt over it. Spock hissed, but otherwise did not move or show he had woken up. The bleeding had stopped, though. Next she put on the gauze and did a quick wrap.

"What the hell did you just use?" Kirk demanded.

"It's called quick clot, now shut up and lift him. We need to get him to a proper doctor!"

"What about your friend?" Kirk asked, "Make her come, too. I don't know how that thing works or if the portal will stay open." He slipped his arm under Spock and heaved, putting one of Spock's arms across his shoulder.

"Sarah! Grab our computers and external hard drives!" Bria ran over and jumped through the portal. He frowned. What...no, he stopped asking that question. It wasn't important right now. Spock was. He hobbled across the hall towards the turbo lift and got through it. "Med-bay, /_now_/!" he ordered it, and he was whisked off.

* * *

Bria buzzed around the bedroom, grabbing a suitcase and then the bag Sarah handed her, "Grab your suitcase, we're leaving. Don't argue, there's nothing for us here." She was shaking, unsettled by the green.../_green_/ blood on her hands.

Sarah's face contorted into a firm, but still worried, expression as she forced Bria to stand still for a moment. Having dealt with blood basically all her life, even the sight of the...green blood hardly bothered her. "Bria, /_stop_/! Look at me!" She ignored the pointed look she was given, as she locked eyes with her best friend. "We don't know /anything/ about what's on the other side of that portal. I...I know we basically gotten over the whole...thing with portals and...and all this.../_Sci-Fi_/ stuff, but we /have/ the be smart about this, sis. If...if we have to go, we have to make this decision with a clear head okay? Nothing good comes from irrational actions. You know I will follow you where ever, but I will not allow us to go somewhere while in a panic like this." She wanted to be the calm one right now. She wanted to be the pillar to be leaned on, like she always tried to be for her best friend...but this...this was terrifying. The brunette hadn't seen Bria so panicked since... "Are you /sure/ about this, sis? I...I have a feeling if we choose this...there's no going back."

"I have no idea how long that portal will even be there. One second I was just eating my yogurt, the next I was standing in that corridor staring at the blond man who looked terrified for who I can only assume was his friend. It also looked like the ship was being attacked." Bria shook her head. The suitcase had everything she ever needed or wanted to save should they need to move from their current location due to raids or bombing or anything. Nothing else mattered besides what was inside, and Sarah. "I've wanted to leave this forsaken place ever since Max died, and you didn't see the cube. It was the /same one/, Sarah. If...if you don't want to go, then I'll drop my suitcase right here, right now. If you're going to go with me, grab yours."

Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but...nothing came out. She wanted to play it safe, to stay where they were until they needed to leave again. Then they would just find somewhere else that was safe. She...she was terrified, always being the coward of the two. All she ever wanted was for Bria to be happy and for the two of them to be safe for more than a few weeks... Somehow, Sarah knew they would never be safe here. Looking over to her bed, the brunette walked over to pull her worn, tan duffle bag out and slung it over her shoulder. "Alright...let's go before I change my mind..."

With their old, beat up laptops, external hard drives, and suitcases in tow, they jumped through the portal and Bria reached down, scooping up the cube. Her chest, specifically where the mole was, burned and she frowned. It wasn't painful enough to make her stop, however, as she looked around. The area where the man with green blood was stained with said liquid, and she turned around, "There! It looks like an elevator!" She hurried over to it, sparks flying around them. The ship jerked and she gasped, but threw her stuff into the area and grabbed Sarah, holding her close. The door closed with a 'swoosh' but didn't go anywhere, and there weren't any buttons. "Think it's voice activated?" she asked her sister in a whisper.

"I-I have no clue," Sarah gulped, clinging to Bria with shaky hands, "I've never seen this kind of...tech before." Biting her lip, the younger woman took a deep breath. Calm. This was a time to be calm and think. Okay...if it's voice activated then they just needed to say where they wanted to go... "O-okay...that guy you helped would need medical attention so let's try this...Take us to Med bay!" She screamed a little when the elevator-thing set into motion all at once. "I-I guess that worked..."

"I'm impressed," Bria blinked, but she was shaking just as badly as the woman in her arms. The thing stopped after only a minute, faster than any elevator she had come across, and it opened them into a /very/ large room. Grabbing her suitcase, making sure her computer bag was secure on her shoulder, the cube tucked in her armpit, she peeked around the corner.

"That's her!" shouted the same blond man from before and she jumped. The man that had been hurt...he was already sitting up, though still holding his head. Advanced tech or not, he'd have a migraine for a while. "You! Uh-uh...Bria, right? Come here! Is your friend with you? Where's the cube?" he hurried around the medical bed and around another brown-haired man wearing a medical coat. The med-bay Dr. by the looks of it.

"Captain Kirk! Please stop!" A...Japanese woman? Jumped in front of the man, "Let's take it easy, okay?" The ship rocked again, but the med-bay seemed highly more secure than the rest of the ship, no flashing red lights and it barely moved, "We can bombard them with questions, later, let's get the aliens attacking us off our tail! You need to go back to the bridge!"

Bria tugged Sarah with her, "We'll be safe here, Sarah, I'm certain."

Kirk growled a little in frustration, "Ugh! You're right, Ayano. You and Bones, always the voice of reason," he patted her arm, "Spock'll be okay, right Bones?"

"Of course he will," Bones stated gruffly, annoyed that he was being questioned while tending to the injured Vulcan. "Ayano's right, Jim, you have to get the ship to safety first or else we're all going to be up a creak without a paddle." He shot the unknown women a once over to see if either of them were hurt. All this mumblo-jumbo about portals and such could wait until they were all safe and he had taken care of the other injured on board.

"/_Sis_/," Sarah hissed lowly, dragging her feet and staying behind her. "We don't know them! For all we know they could be the /_enemy_/!" When the Captain's head jerked around to face her, apparently hearing her. She yelped quietly and bowed her head to avoid eye contact, a big issue with her. She...hadn't meant for him to hear...

Jim walked around Ayano and to the girls, "For what it's worth...Sarah? Bria saved my First Officer and you can determine if we're enemies or not later. For now, we're going to treat you with hospitality and provide you with whatever you need. Now, I have to get back to the bridge."

At Sarah's confusion Bria was glad her grandfather had been a lover of old-time ships that sailed the sea and often talked about them, "The bridge...is that the deck of the ship where you command everything?" He raised a brow at her and nodded, "Sarah's my sci-fi nerd, maybe she can be of assistance? Your shields are probably about to go down. You've played Halo, right, sis?"

"That's completely different!" Sarah's eyes widen in horror as she shot Bria a look. "In Halo you find a spot until they're back up! I have no clue how to work /_anything_/ here! That think with the elevator...I-I went off of what you suggested! I put together that injuries needed to be taken to a medical center. I just...guessed about all of that. I /can't/ help!"

Glancing at Bria, Jim noticed the woman's breathing was shallow and she was starting to bounce in place. In all honesty she looked about to have a nervous breakdown, just barely keeping her wits together. "It's called a turbo-lift, and you're coming with me. Maybe you can help some other way. Spock usually works the science station, and if you're knowledgeable enough in that you can figure it out," he had gone into Captain mode completely now, calm and self-assured as always. He reached out and took Sarah's hand, dragging her into the turbo-lift with him, "To the bridge!" the door shut with a 'whoosh' just as Sarah tried to jump out, and he held her before she hit the glass. "Sorry...but if you don't help me we could all die," he grumbled.

"Oh! _/Thanks/,_" Sarah snapped, jerking away from the man to press against the opposite side of the el-the tubo-lift. "Because /_that_/ will /_motivate_/ me!" Oh...she was feeling sick. This...she had been in serious situations before, and like all the other times, she had been forced into them. "I...I...I can't do this okay? I've only seen this thing and the med-bay and I already know I can't help you." Like she had a choice at this point. Huffing and shooting the Captain a glare, Sarah grudgingly said, "/_Fine_/...Like I can /_run away_/ after you /_dragged_/ me here..."

"Yell at me all you want. I'm pretty used to people not liking my decisions, but you know what? They turn out alright in the end. So shut up and deal with it," Kirk snapped back. They were both stressed, her in a world she obviously didn't know. He had no idea what dimension or time she was from, but things weren't messed up yet so maybe they hadn't been of any importance there to affect history. She cowered away and he felt like an asshole, but he shook his head and when the door opened, he strode confidently inside, grabbing her arm, though gently, and guided her to Spock's usual station, "Here. Have a seat," he let her go and headed to his Captain's chair.

"Who is vat, sir?" Chekhov asked curiously.

"None of your concern as of right now. Mr. Chekhov. How are shields and weapons?" Kirk demanded.

"Not good, sir," Chekhov and Sulu answered.

"Can we warp at all?" Kirk frowned.

"Not under this amount of pressure," Sulu grunted, his fingers flying all over the place.

Sarah glared after the Captain before timidly taking a seat in front of the screen. Oh gosh if she wasn't worried before, she was now. Nothing made sense. Nothing! Absolutely nothing on that screen jumped out at the brunette in any coherent form. It was...all numbers and...and words...equations. Sure she was good with math and stuff...but /_this_/ made her feel like she was in pre-k again! Her leg bounced as she tried to figure out /_something_/ that she could understand...

"Ouch!" Sarah hissed, cupping her right eye as an almost...needle-like prick stung the said area. Blinking a few times, she frown in confusion at the screen again. Wha...? She...she could understand.../_everything_/. Tilting her head, the woman hesitantly began to type away at the keypad before her, noting the numbers and such that flashed before her on screen as her typing increased with confidence. Sarah's eyes darted around before she jumped up, racing to where the young man, probably around her age but younger, sat. "Up!"

"W-wha-" he stuttered in confusion as the brunette practically shoved him out of the seat to work furiously at the controls. "Captain!"

Sarah's head snapped towards the blond man in, what she assumed was, the captain's chair, "It's your turn to shut up and deal with it." Sarah hissed, to her surprise, when he looked as if he were going to tell her to move, "You wanted me to help, so here I am /helping/." Returning to the controls, she continued...whatever she was doing...oh her eye hurt...

"Chekhov, it's alright, let her do her thing. Take Spock's seat for now and sit tight," Kirk told him gently.

The man nodded meekly, "Y-Yes, Captain..." he went to the said chair, watching the newcomer apprehensively.

"Sarah, what /_are_/ you doing?" Kirk asked as he looked over Sulu's shoulder at the console, "Mr. Sulu...are the shields...going /_up_/?" he was surprised. They had been at sketchy 17 percent, one more hit and they would've been in serious danger. Now they were rising quickly and he blinked at the number in disbelief.

"Twenty-five...thirty percent now, Captain," Sulu confirmed, "Thirty-five...fourty..." It was jumping by five percent intervals, "I don't know anybody who can do that besides Scotty, sir!"

"Neither do I..." Jim watched Sarah, astonished.

Jumping up from the seat once again, Sarah darted to another part of the Brig, shooing another person out of their seat. She...couldn't stop. There were numbers flying through her head. She had once heard about geniuses, mathematical whizzes that saw numbers and figures in everything they did, but...Sarah /never/ thought that she would be performing fusion-particle...wishy-washy, blah blah equations in seconds. Her head felt like a hyped up computer. Input data, export results.

Once the shields were at their max, Sarah looked over to where Sulu sat and pointed to him, "You should be able to go to warp now. I've diverted the pressure to be channel out into the surrounding space through reverse ducts now that we're shielded." Did...she say all that? And it made sense to her? What was going on in her head?

Chekhov spoke up while Sulu nodded and he started up the warp, "Would you be able to amplify the vepons, Sarah?" He asked, "These aliens could follow us, and we need to be ready to fire on them. Right, Captain?"

"Yes! Chekhov is right, Sit back down at Chekhov's seat, Sarah, and buckle in while we warp," Kirk commanded, "You've done an amazing job, thank you."

"We're about to go into Warp 1! Hang on!" Sulu warned.

Chekhov spoke up while Sulu nodded and he started up the warp, "Would you be able to amplify the vepons, Sarah?" He asked, "These aliens could follow us, and we need to be ready to fire on them. Right, Captain?"

"Yes! Chekhov is right, Sit back down at Chekhov's seat, Sarah, and buckle in while we warp," Kirk commanded, "You've done an amazing job, thank you."

"We're about to go into Warp 1! Hang on!" Sulu warned.

Sarah rolled her eyes, hurrying to the seat to begin work on /_that_/ now. She knew when they went into warp, not because of the jerk and pull of the ship traveling at extremely high speeds, but rather the lurch in her stomach. Okay she /_really_/ was going to be sick. Sarah had always had bad motion sickness, and this...this was about to kill her. Taking deep breaths while holding onto the console, Sarah whimpered, "I'm going to be sick..."

"Mr. Sulu! Gradually take us to Warp 5 and level us out! We need to give Sarah time to fix the weapons so we're ready for the aliens!" Kirk demanded and he was met with a hasty 'Yes, sir!' Jumping from his seat he wobbled over to Sarah and gripped the chair as soon as it was in reach, "Close your eyes, it helps. Deep breaths, slow, in, out..." he gently instructed in her ear.

"I...hate...you..." Sarah grumbled, not actually meaning this, but she was pretty sure that she would fair better in the med-bay had he not dragged her up here. Still, she did as he instructed, though...it only helped her enough that she could keep her stomach down. And when his breath hit her ear...okay that butterfly feeling /_really_/ didn't help. She felt his hand on her shoulder and immediately shrugged it off. "Don't touch me...please."

"Oh, touchy," Kirk chuckled and he stood straight as things felt normal again, "Similar to a certain Vulcan I know. Okay, I won't touch you then," he shrugged, "Please, Sarah, work whatever magic you've been doing, it's going great so far." He went back to his Captain's chair and pressed Com for Engineering, "Scotty! How's things down there?"

"I'm really confused Cap'n!" Scotty admitted through the speakers, "One minute the core was under a lot of pressure, the next she's roaring back to life!"

"I'll have you meet the cause of that when this is all over. We have some new additions to the ship," Kirk smirked.

"Come again? From the enemy ship?" Scotty asked.

"No idea where they're from, but one saved Spock and the other just saved us," Kirk explained.

Sarah paused in her efforts to frown back at the Captain. Additions? So what? She and Bria go through a portal and they suddenly become a part of a ship? Her lips pressed together as she returned to fixing the weapons. "I restored the power to the weapons. They should be online now." Sarah stated, her stomach doing a flip again. "/_Now_/ can I go lay down before I throw up everywhere?"

"You have three minutes to get to the med-bay and lay down before we come out of warp," Kirk told her after cutting com to Scotty, "Thank you, Sarah. You saved us."

Sarah stood wobbling, trying to get her bearings before heading towards the turbo-lift. She stopped by the Captain, sighing in defeat. He had been right, much to her astonishment...and she had been a bitch to him... Biting her lip, Sarah knew she should continue on and save this for later when she wasn't risking embarrassing herself in front of these people. However, the need to do this out-weighed the safety of running away. Closing her eyes, she forced her stomach to settle before opening and staring just under Kirk's eyes in a cheating manner. What? She avoided eye contact as much as possible.

"I'm sorry...for what I said and how I acted...I...I tend to snap when stressed. Believe me, I've rarely been /this/ stressed before..." If she wasn't pale and slightly green in the face, Sarah knew her cheeks would be bright red. Her face /always/ turned red when she had to apologize or spoke with a stranger, let alone a guy...a really hot guy at that. Bria always teased her over this, making her blush whenever she could. "You were-"

The ship dropped from warp smoothly, but the sudden decrease in speed made Sarah's stomach do triple turns. Sinking to her knees, the brunette let everything settle before laughing breathlessly from embarrassment, "Oookay...I guess I didn't make it to med-bay...Just...give me a minute and I'll be out of your hair." She waved off the concern look, wishing that the floor would open up and swallow her. Was there /ever/ going to be a time that she didn't do something that resulted in her utter embarrassment?

Just then the door opened, and a woman with platinum blond hair walked in, "Captain! I noticed we went into warp. Are we out of danger? And...Who's this?"

"Carol! No, we aren't yet. That's Sarah. Chekhov! Get back to your seat, and Carol, you take up Spock's station," Kirk told her.

"Where's Mr. Spock? Is he alright?" The two quickly got in their respective spots while Kirk jumped up.

"He's in med-bay," Jim answered and he went to Sarah, reaching down and picking her up, "Hurry up and get to med-bay, okay? It'll be okay, we'll destroy these crazies, you go get yourself checked out and stuff. Bone's will take care of you now."

Sarah blushed darkly, despite her nausea, at the contact from the Captain. Only managing a meek nod, the woman waited until he released her to hurry to the turbo-lift, leaning her head back against the glass on the opposite side once the doors shut. Okay, heart stop pounding. He was just concerned for her because she had...apparently saved the ship. And how the hell had she done that to begin with? Those numbers...she didn't understand why she suddenly had been able to see them, and to...fix everything. Her eye still stung a little too, but she...just knew that she shouldn't bring it up...not yet at least. "Uh...to med-bay." Sarah called, yelping when the lift took off and opened to the semi-familiar room. "Sis?"


	3. Injuries and Drama p2

**Chapter 2 – Injuries and Drama p2**

The older brunette let her breath out heavily and she leaned back until her back hit the wall, and she took shaky breaths, trying to calm down, gulping. For one, she swore to god she hoped Sarah would be okay and she wasn't right about this being a hostile enemy ship. Secondly, she was torn about being glad Sarah was temporarily gone and she could focus on herself. So much had happened in the last...what, ten minutes? Her eyes closed and locked her legs which were threatening to buckle and send her to sit on her ass. She let her head fall back against the wall, too, and she could feel how badly her body was shaking.

"Spock!" the Doctor called, but the Vulcan man had already passed him and Ayano to scoop the human female, or at least he assumed she was human, into his arms before she could injure herself in her state. He looked over the woman carefully, though in confusion. He...felt worry over this stranger's well being. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she had apparently saved him? "Are...you injured?"

Bria gasped and panicked, grabbing at his neck, shaking harder, "I'm fine! I'm fine!" She said quickly. She never liked being held above the ground, whether she trusted the person or not, "Please! Please, put me down!"

"Spock, she's panicking, just let her down," Ayano held her hands up. The Vulcan's eyes, usually so clear and processing everything at an intelligent rate, were still slow and groggy, "I'll help her to one of the beds. You need to sit back down before you fall down. Don't make Bones force you."

Spock blinked a couple of times as he gently set the woman back down and into the helping hands of Ayano. He swayed, nearly falling if Bones had not caught him. "I...am sorry, Doctor...I...I must not be thinking logically..."

"Could have fooled me," Bones shook his head as he aided the man to the bed.

"That would be unlikely as you are a medical officer, and therefore should have noticed my...condition." Spock stated as McCoy used a device to scan his brain waves for possible injuries to the precious organ.

Bones rolled his eyes, "It was a figure of speech, Mr. Spock. Ayano, how is she doing? I have extra of your medicine in the top draw of my desk if she needs something to calm her."

"Some of.../_your_/ medicine?" Bria looked at her in confusion, having been set down on the bed beside Spock's.

"I'm claustrophobic, being in enclosed spaces freak me out," Ayano explained, "I'll get you some."

Bria nodded, "My grandmother was claustrophobic. I'm not, I'm just...afraid of falling, and dying, and I also have /_no_/ idea where or /when/ I am," she brought her hand up and removed her glasses, rubbing her face, groaning.

Ayano fetched some of her pills and brought them back along with a glass of water so she could swallow them, "Here..." she said gently, "It...also looked like you were putting a tough face on for...Sarah, was it?"

"Yes, that's my sister. Er...well, not my /biological/ sister, but we're really close," Bria clarified.

Bones glanced over with a raised brow at her rambling. "Those pills will help calm you anyway. Get you thinking straight. I'm sure that Jim would like to talk with you. Can't have you jump around like a chicken with its head cut off. And it's another expression, Mr. Spock," he stated when the Vulcan opened his mouth to comment.

Spock closing his mouth as he watched the woman carefully. She..was different. A mystery he...felt a need to reveal, to study, to... Shaking his head, the Vulcan tried to keep his thoughts in line which seemed to be difficult to do. "Doctor, I am in need of pain medication."

"Alright, just give me a moment," Bones nodded, walking off to get the injector for the pain medicine.

While he was gone, Spock turned his attention back to Bria. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm..." Bria hesitated, putting her glasses back on, and looked at him, noticing how those deep brown eyes were hazy, but cognitive, "I'm Brianna - that's Bri-/on/-a - Davon Church. Bria is my long time nickname and what I prefer to be called. You're Spock, right? Are you alright? That was a pretty nasty injury you got." She fiddled with the cube she had brought over with her once Spock set her back on her feet, "Were you or Captain Kirk holding this before you got injured?"

Spock went to answer Bria when the familiar sensation of entering wrap over came him. It appears that the other woman had been able to help after all. How odd seeing as she had argued so fiercely. The Vulcan's brows came together slightly when he watched Brianna's face contort slightly and turn...a green-ish hue. Confused by this he quickly address the observation, "Brianna...are you of Vulcan origins? You appear to have a green hue to your complexion."

"What the /_fuck's_/ a Vulcan and what the /_hell_/ is happening?!" Bria's voice went into a shrill high pitch and her hand slapped over her mouth, and she quickly closed her eyes, laying back on the bed with a groan, her waist-length long hair shifting to reveal normal human ears.

"That, Mr. Spock, would be motion sickness turning her green. Humans tend to do that when we feel sick, just about to vomit," Ayano told the black haired man and she stood by Bria's side, touching her forehead, feeling the clammy sweat, "It'll be over in a couple seconds, deep breaths." But it turned out Bria was /_really_/ sensitive and Ayano grabbed a waste basket and held it to Bria as she rolled over and retched, gently holding her hair out of her way, too.

Spock turned his head away, feeling nauseous at the sight of the woman vomiting. "I am sorry."

Bones, having returned to the First Officer's side, administered the drug before working on getting something for the sickly woman. "Don't worry, Bria, we'll fix you right up." he stated softly, understanding her reaction as he had reacted the same way during his first warp at the Academy. Taking another injector, Bones cleaned a spot on Brianna's arm to inject the liquid. "There. Give it a couple of moments and you'll be right as rain."

"S'kay..." Bria muttered in response to Spock as she spat the bitter bile into the waste basket and Ayano helped sit her up just a little to take a drink of water and wash it down, "Well, there went the pills you gave me..."

"It's fine. What Bones gave you will help better than they would," Ayano chuckled and she walked off to dispose of the basket now she was okay.

Bria looked at Spock again, "Vulcan? Green hue? Would...that explain...the green blood?" she held her hand out that was still stained with it.

Spock stared at her hand for a moment before slowly nodding. "You are correct, Brianna. Vulcans are an alien species from…originally a planet called Vulcan. I am one such being. Our blood is in fact, green. Have you never encountered a Vulcan or heard of one before?" This woman surprised him, as he had felt for certain that all humans had at least heard of Vulcans as they were apart of most of the human dealings with other aliens.

"No, I have not heard of Vulcans or Planet Vulcan or aliens with green blood that didn't exist in /_science fiction movies_/." Bria grumbled, "I think it's about time you tell me what /_century_/ we seem to be in, let alone the year," she rolled onto her back again, "It was the 21st century, 2019 before we jumped through that portal. We don't have space ships that warp, UFOs were still a conspiracy and reported fake, no alien contact with anyone or any/thing/ had been made that I /_know of_/ because the government is stupid and keep trying to tell everyone Area 51 is fake while everybody and their mother know it's real. Fucking surprised whenever Vulcans made contact with humans they didn't try and dissect you because America is /awesome/," her voice dripped with sarcasm even the Vulcan who, to her, seemed to not even understand figures of speech could detect.

Spock quirked a brow at the female, noting her sarcasm for later reference. His eyes shifted down from her face to the grey cube still nestled in her protective grasp. How did she know about the cube? He had been entrusted with it's existence alone in an attempt to avoid the battle they endured anyway. How could Bria, someone not even of this dimension know of it, let allow act so...possessive over it. Recalling her earlier question, Spock spoke up, "You asked me moments ago whether or not the Captain or I had had been holding the cube when your portal appeared. As Vulcans cannot lie, it was myself that possessed the cube before my current injury occurred. Why, may I ask, would you ask such a question? And what do you know about the cube?"

"Spock, let the kid alone for now," Bones ordered, using one of his many devices to check her vitals. "Now don't worry, none of these will hurt you. I'm just making sure that nothing was damage when you apparently crossed through the dimensions. I'll have to do the same for your friend. As much as I would like to be positive on the matter, I'd rather have the facts." He highly doubted that the woman needed to be told this, but he rather maybe offend her than possibly frightening her and throwing off her vitals.

Looking over at his top assistant, Leon gave her instructions, "Ayano, call Jim and have...Sarah? Was it? Come down here at the next possible moment. I have tests I need to run." Ayano, since joining the crew a couple of months before the take off of the newly repaired Enterprise, had jumped to his version of a First Officer. If Bones had to have someone he trusted to aid him in a surgery or medical disaster, the Asian beauty was his first choice. Outside of the med-bay, Ayano was a sassy, confident woman that easily kept up with his sarcasm. Something he found...endearing.

Returning his attention to the portal jumper, Bones took out a syringe. "Now, I need to take a blood sample. Would you prefer now or later when the risk of you vomiting over me is at a minimum?"

Bria frowned at the readings on the device he had that showed high vitals. Damn it, and she was trying to hide it... She looked at the needle like it was going to eat her and she shifted uncomfortably, but held out her arm and closed her eyes, "Get it over with."

Ayano noticed, "You're really stressed. Not surprising...though you're blood pressure is high and it almost looks like you're about to have a nervous breakdown or a panic attack. Do you have any medical history or allergies we should know about?"

"I was diagnosed with depression when I was younger, I have asthma, I have a titanium bar in my left arm, I'm allergic to morphine, my immune system sucks ass, I haven't had a new pair of glasses in seven years, and yes...I'm not...I'm not okay, alright? I'm used to being tough for Sarah, I don't have the luxury to panic and freak out like she was," Bria turned her head away, her chin trembling.

"It'll be okay, just calm down," Ayano soothed, and she hit the com, "Captain Kirk, this is Lt Ayano. If she's available, could Sarah be sent down?"

"Yes, she's on her way now," Kirk agreed.

"I prefer those that don't panic. It means you can adapt to anything," Bones soothed as he quickly drew the blood and bandaged the area so that perhaps the woman could relax. "There, just a sting. Alright, why don't you just take a rest."

"Sis?"

Glancing over to the lift, the doctor motioned for Sarah to take a seat on the other bed. He frowned at the sight of the mirrored illness. "Not you too."

"W-what? What's wrong with Bria?" Sarah demanded, gripping the wall when the ship jerked a bit.

Bones' lips pressed together in annoyance, "Motion sickness, and from the looks of it, you have it bad too." Where ever they came from, they likely never been on a ship before. Even those with severe motion sickness could handle warp. "Come sit down, and I'll get something to help you."

"It's alright, Sarah. Bone's is good at what he does. Just come sit down already," Bria sighed. She looked at Spock who seemed lost in thought, "Ne...you didn't answer me. What century and time is this?" she paused, "Tell me, and I'll explain how I know about this blasted thing," she patted the cube.

Ayano shook her head, amused how Bria kept talking to Spock even though Bones told them to stop with the questions. "Alright, Sarah. Could you tell me what allergies or medical conditions you have so I can put it in the records? And would you be willing to give me your full name, first, middle, last?"

Spock glanced at the doctor who practically threw his hands up in frustration. Working with the captain had taught him that some people were set in their ways. Taking this as a clear to ask questions once more, Spock answered, "The star date is 2259.55. According to your claimed year, it is nearly 241 years in the feature."

"It's Sarah Elizabeth Hawthorne." she answered, "I don't have any allergies that I know of...I have a a weak ankle, my uh left one...My glasses are really out of date. I...I think that's all...I mean I can't think of anything else."

"Holy fuck, /_241_/ years?!" Bria sat up quickly and stared at him, her green eyes wide. They had been a grey ring around the outer edge but it was fading with the Doctor's treatments, making her eyes more vibrant, "Real quick way to tell if this is /_our_/ future or not. In August 2014 the super volcano in Yellowstone erupted due to bombing which started World War Three. In 2019 the war was still going strong. When did it end?"

Ayano nodded and she giggled at Bones, "Let's take care of Sarah while those two talk," she smiled and turned back to the younger woman, a pen and PADD in her hand as she filled out the information Sarah gave her, "When's your birthday? Are you feeling nauseous? Are you in pain anywhere? Bria mentioned the same problem with the glasses. We would be able to provide you with new ones by tomorrow after taking an eye exam. Would you like to do that now?"

"It ended in the year 2053." the Vulcan answered right away, no hesitance as it was a historical fact. "However, I must ask why you would find that enough to be proof as you would have not experienced the end before having came here." Spock eyed the human, narrowing his eyes, "You are stalling from telling the truth, Brianna. What do you know about the cube?"

Bones rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Yeah, sure."

"It's October 2 1993, and /yes/ I'm feeling nauseous." Sarah sighed, "I feel like I'm about to puke. I have motion sickness, bad. I...don't have any other pain." That feeling from moments ago still applied here... "Sure..I can take the test if you want, which is ever good for you. I'm not going anywhere apparently."

Bones frowned at Ayano's concern, feeling his skin prickle with unease. It was not often that the medical assistant gave that level of concern. He...always hated when she felt concerned. "Alright, don't worry. I'll watch them." Bones gently patted Ayano's shoulder, giving her a smile as he neared the two, but stopped stop so that he could act as if he were making notes on his PADD

Sarah noted the exchange between the two doctors, her habit of watching people showing through. "Right...Just to let you know, I...have a slight fear of needles. Nothing bad, just...I, well, I don't like sharp things handled around me like knives and such...I'm rambling aren't I? I'm sorry...I'll follow you."

"Would you /_please_/ stop calling me by my full name?" Bria pursed her lips and her brows furrowed, her own eyes narrowing, "I'm sure, being not only military personnel, but an apparent historian, you've been told classified information about how the world wasn't like that before, that something changed time but the cause wasn't identified." She brought her knees up, shifting her nightgown over them, and she looked at the cube with a deep frown, the scars - one above and one below the right corner of her lips - sinking in with the expression, "The cause was this fucking thing. My world ended in September of 2014, when government officials baring /that/ god damn symbol came to my apartment," she pointed at the arrowhead insignia on the left side of Spock's uniform. She stood up and thrust the cube into Spock's chest, her eyes flashing, the final straw snapping and everything came crashing down, "They showed my boyfriend a picture of a criminal who /stole/ that from them, because Max was the only one who knew him well enough to go after him where they failed. Before he left, promising me he'd be back and he'd be okay, the one with the hat on over his ears gave me a vile of blue liquid, and after his touch lingered he said I knew what to do. After locking the door, I put that stuff on key points all around the apartment and a fucking /shield/ came up."

Bria threw her hands up, and then started pacing, "Sarah and I were terrified, and after agreeing we shouldn't leave, we huddled on the bed with our computers, but we couldn't concentrate and just settled on opening the blinds and looked outside. I watched the door to the apartment complex where Max would have to walk in. It took a few hours but then, /then/ to our complete and utter /horror/ the world outside flickered and then /changed/! The building across the street was almost rubble, a darker grey than the sky, and the cars and asphalt of the parking lot was grey! We looked back at the room and we were fine. The shield protected from the time warp, apparently."

She ran her hand through her hair, the bangs on her left side falling right back into place, "We continued to watch, and wait, to see if it would go back to normal. After maybe ten minutes it did. Then out of nowhere Max and the criminal fell into the parking lot, and I saw a blurry spot just above the cube..." her breath caught, "They...they fought, Max got injured, and I panicked. I ran out despite the agreement, my pocket knife ready. I got out there, and everything was grey and dismal again. Seeing the bad guy I flicked out my knife and threw it, but it only hit his arm. That was just enough for Max to get a good slice in himself as the guy grabbed the cube, and he kicked the criminal through the portal. I had ran closer and saw what seemed to me like a ship on the other side. The criminal beat a guy and took his laser pistol, then shot Max in the chest. Screaming I ran over, took Max's pocket knife, and threw it. Since I was closer I calculated for my lack of aiming skills, going for his head and it landed in his heart. The portal disappeared with him and the cube...and...nothing changed. The world didn't go back to normal. Max...was bleeding out...and..." Tears streamed down her face and she turned away, slapping her hand over her eyes trying in vain to hide she was crying, "I didn't...know jack sh-shit about...first aid and I...I couldn't move h-him, I'm too tiny,and I didn't want...to-to leave him..."

Spock's brows furrowed as he placed the cube beside him and...hesitated before reaching out to gently place his hand over Bria's. As much as he had a dislike for unnecessary physical contact due to his touch-telepathy, the Vulcan found he could not watch this go on without doing something. At their contact, he felt a flood of her emotions. Pain, unbearable sorrow, fear, anger...all just the surface of her True Self. The same every feelings he himself had experienced only twice before. "Bria...You cannot blame yourself for variables beyond your control. It is uncertain that if you had even advanced medical skills that you could save him."

Bria froze at his touch, so...warm...it reminded her of Max's warmth, but different. She felt him trying to comfort her through some...telepathic link. She wasn't a stranger to spiritual stuff, being Empathic and knowing it since she was a teenager and pursuing more knowledge of it. "I don't even know if it was worth it, all the pain..." she sniffed, wiping her eye but more tears fell, and she sat down heavily on the medical bed he was on, "I was left at a loss, in a world that had been at war a month, hostels everywhere, a shitty sense of direction, clumsy, and no contacts. I don't even know how I managed to get Sarah and I to survive those first couple months, let alone five years..." she felt too hot in her hoodie but didn't want to remove her hand from his. It'd been...too long since she felt like this. Too long for her, anyway, a creature who craved touch and love while Sarah shied from it.

"If you pull your arm through one sleeve, I will switch hands with you so that you can do the same for the other sleeve. This will ensure that you will keep contact with me and to keep cool." Spock stated, tilting head slightly. She was...odd, and he was acting unusual. Even the Doctor, who had started in astonishment at them, was making notes, possibly to check his brain waves for a concussion or some other injury. While it may be a possibility, the Vulcan actually preferred not to know at the moment. This human woman...needed his comfort, though he could only offer so much.

Nodding she did so, and she tossed the hoodie over to the other bed, sighing in relief. His hand returned to hers, and she wiped her eyes again, feeling calmer, "If you don't want to touch me you don't have to, Spock, but I'm grateful for the comfort. Is it just you or is the...whole touch-telepathy thing a Vulcan trait?" She noticed he tilted his head as if not expecting her to figure it out, "I used to be in love with Japanese culture and knowing they were spiritual in a lot of things, I learned more about it as well." She took a shaky breath, "Yes, I did stall before telling you about the cube, but I knew in order to tell you, I'd have to explain my story. I didn't mean to get so rough..."

Confused by her words, Spock raised a brow, "It is indeed a Vulcan trait. It is why we have a dislike for touching. It is considered...rude to see into another being's mind without permission. I am sorry, therefore, because I glimpsed your emotions through our connection. However, I will not allow you to suffer through these such emotions alone. If you are not willing to express them more than your previous words, than I shall silently monitor them so you do not...feel alone, as I can only assume is a fear of yours by how you were attached to your friend earlier." A cold man he may act, but not a heartless being. It was true he was not going to be by emotions, Spock had...compassion for those who had suffered as he had suffered.

"No, no, it's okay. I...can only guess you lost someone, too. You've got a pretty good mental barrier up so I don't sense anything from you, if it's even a two-way street," she shrugged, and she sighed softly, "You seem the silent brooding type who wouldn't go to someone else for comfort, but I appreciate what you're doing. Sarah and I have been each other's comfort the last five years, and I haven't...had anybody else to talk to."

"I am willing to listen to you whenever you are in need of someone to talk with." Spock stated, avoiding Bria's comment altogether as he did not wish to answer that. He had been down that path before with Kirk, falling for his traps to open up his emotions. "Vulcans' are known for their abilities to counsel others by using their logic. Should you need anything, I will do my best to aid you."

Just then the Open Com bleeped on and Kirk's triumphant voice came through, "Good news, crew! We successfully blew up the aliens attacking us and we're safe now! We'll be continuing onward with our mission, the next solar system isn't that far away. Brace for warp! Oh, and Spock, if Bones didn't knock you out and you're hearing this, Uhura's on her way to see you."

Spock's hand instantly left Bria's as he moved to his feet. She was going to lecture him once again, and the Vulcan did not need her to jump to natural human conclusions as to why he had held the ship's guest's hand. Uhura...tended to be irrational, becoming upset with him over many of his ways. "Forgive me, Bria-"

The lift doors opened with a hiss as the mocha colored woman strode out with a tight look on her face. "/_Spock_/, what were you /thinking/ running around the ship like that while were being attacked?"

Standing straight, Spock answered smoothly, "I was trying to retrieve an object from my quarters I believed to be of great importance."

"You were needed on the brig, Spock," Uhura countered, crossing her arms, "And you got hurt too! This is like the Volcano issue all over again."

"I can assure you that these occasions are internally different, Nyota." The Vulcan stated, still remaining calm as his girlfriend scolded him.

"Uhura, could this wait until later?" Bones sighed, "I have other patients in here, and you are causing a ruckus."

"I'm sorry, Doctor, /_two minutes_/ please." Uhura pointedly asked before turning back to Spock.

"/_Out_/, Uhura. Take it /_somewhere else_/, and /_after_/ I've released Spock." Bones stated firmly, narrowing his eyes at the woman. Tell him to wait. He was a Doctor not some pushover rookie.

Bria didn't like how this woman was treating Spock, and she stood up walking between the two of them, "Excuse you, missy, but what part of the fact he's injured and in med-bay don't you understand?" Uhura was taller than her, but then again /_everybody_/ was taller than her, since she was a mere five feet tall.

Ayano had finished with Sarah's eye exam and the two were back at the front of the room while this was going on, "Oh boy, should I be worried about your sister?" the Japanese asked the American beside her.

"Missy?" Uhura narrowed her eyes at the stranger, "I don't know who /_you_/ are, but this is none of your concern. I'm having a conversation with /_my boyfriend_/." Something about this woman made her...nervous. It was like she just knew that...well she was a threat to what was hers.

"I would worry more about the other one than Bria." Sarah stated worriedly watching the interaction of the women. "My sis can hold her own...but maybe we should act as buffers just in case."

"Well, your boyfriend happens to be /injured/ with a /_concussion_/ and in need of /_rest_/ and if you don't get out of here, the person who saved his life is going to kick your ass and shove you into that turbo-lift!" Bria snapped, her chest hurting with a fire, but she ignored it.

"I've never seen someone besides Kirk defend Spock like this," Ayano raised an eyebrow.

"Bria is the protective one," Sarah nervously smiled, but frowned as she watched the altercation continue on.

"Nyota," Spock tried to reason, but his girlfriend gave him a sharp look to which he silenced himself. Uhura was not one to be trifled with, which was why the Vulcan tried to pull Bria back as well. That had little success as the brunette was able to pull away. Why were human females so...emotional?

"Listen here, whoever you /_think_/ your are," Uhura hissed, uncrossing her arms to place them on her hips. "You better step away and craw back into whatever dump you came from, because you don't belong here. You're little friend over there may have saved us, but /_you_/? You're worthless, and if you keep sticking your fat nose into private matters, you will be /_gone_/."

"/_Uhura_/," Spock sharply called, his lips pierced and eyes narrowed. He did not understand why he...felt so enraged at how his girlfriend was treating Bria. Perhaps it was because she does not understand the pain that he and she shared? That bond of loss and loneliness while being around others. Uhura did not feel Bria's emotions, and made false accusations about the woman who had been keeping herself and best friend alive for five years while carrying the weight of her lover's death on her back.

Reaching forward, Sarah quickly pulled Bones, who stood in front of her, back from the danger zone. She didn't need to see Bria shift her stance, or how her face contorted with anger. She just /knew/ that her beloved sister was going to pounce.

During all this time Bria had never once forgone her one rule of rules, 'never attack first' because then she could be the one tried and accused as she'd seen before time and time again even if there were witnesses to hear the insults that drove the action. All anyone cared about was the attack. So, she stepped forward with a deep growl, her chest /_throbbing_/ with pain now, but it only seemed to fuel her. She became increasingly aware of her surroundings, everyone's breathing, everyone's positions...Spock's breathing was shallow, and Uhura's was quick. Uhura was being affected by what she said, and that gave her confidence.

Suddenly, she wasn't /_outwardly_/ angry. She was absolutely seething, but she straightened her back and gained an eerie calm while she took another step, "You want to call me worthless? Okay, fine. You don't know jack shit about me, so I'll let that one slide. I didn't crawl from a dump, though, I fucking marched right out of it. Why? Because Spock was dying there in Captain Kirk's arms. I didn't know him, or Spock, and it freaked me out a little that he had green blood. But you know what, you ungrateful little bitch? I still helped. I don't /_think_/ I'm anybody. What is a /_fact_/ however, is Spock is /_alive_/ because of me and you want to know something else?"

Bria sneered at the back woman, "/_You're_/ the worthless one! A worthless girlfriend who doesn't even seem to /_give two shits_/ that he's standing right there in front of you instead of covered by a blanket in the /_morgue_/! The first thing you fucking did was stroll right in here and /_lecture_/ him on his decisions instead of asking if he was okay, if he needed anything. He's a grown man, and apparently your /_superior officer_/ so he can do whatever the fuck he wants and you can go fuck off." Her voice dripped with cold venom and by the end she heard Uhura's voice hitch and she knew she'd snapped something.

"Spock, get out of the way!" Ayano risked jumping out and grabbed the Vulcan, pulling him back as Uhura lunged, "You /_don't_/ want to be in the middle of a cat fight." He opened his mouth to protest they weren't cats, but she cut him off, "A cat fight is a term for when two girls go at each other."


	4. Talk To Me

**Chapter 3 – Talk to me**

For the fourth time in the past ten minutes, Sarah rolled over into an new position, trying to bury herself in the soft, warm bed sheets. Normally, she would be out like a light by now with her music playing softly and the lights completely out. This time, however...she couldn't. It was the second day sleeping in this room she was assigned to, one that she did not share with Bria. Sarah wasn't thrilled about this, but neither was her sis so...they went with it. At least they didn't have to worry about anyone breaking in and...well she was just glad they were safe.

Sighing, Sarah threw off the covers and got up. There was no hope in sleeping right now. Maybe something warm will help her to sleep. She slipped into some more appropriate clothing besides her sleeping shorts and tank top, and headed out to find the mess hall.

Kirk yawned as he put away the PADD, and the door to the mess hall swished open. It was huge, but the crew still had to take turns. Walking in he saw a familiar woman by the food replicator, looking at the menu. Smirking he strode over and looked over her shoulder, "If you're looking for a midnight snack, the cheesecake rangoons are pretty good," he murmured in her ear. He delighted in the squeak and cute, surprised jump she did. He wasn't stupid, he knew what effect his breath on her ear caused, and he was doing it on purpose now, "Fancy seeing you here. Can't sleep, obviously, but is there a reason you'd like to talk about?"

Sarah blushed hotly as she forced herself not to scurry off. She was a big girl, and needed to start standing firm. "Yes well...I was thinking of having some Apple Cider actually. I try not to eat before I go to bed." Focusing on the replicator, the brunette began her order. "I would like a glass of Apple Cider."

"There are 14 different types of Apple Cider on this replicator. Which do you want?"

"Uh..." Blinking she shifted nervously, sensing the Captain's amusement, "Plain apple cider."

"Hot or Cold? Alcoholic or non-alcoholic."

"Hot and non-alcoholic." Sarah sighed. Why couldn't she just get her drink already? The replicator finally 'magically' brewed up some of the nice, hot drink, which Sarah got and turned to leave. However Kirk still blocked her way, so she quietly murmured, "Uh...excuse me, please."

"Come on, why are you avoiding me like the plague? I'm sorry for snapping at you, and I accepted your apology. I just want to talk to you. Is that so bad?" Jim grunted in frustration. He had had his fare share of rejections, so hers wasn't surprising, /'Am I being too forward or something?'/ he thought, and decided he would tone it down. He took a breath and held his hand out, "We got off on a bad start, so allow me to make it up to you. I'm James T. Kirk, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Sarah eyed his hand for a moment before sighing and lightly placed her hand in his, "Sarah E. Hawthorne," Her cheeks flared again at the contact between their hands, "and...it's not that I'm trying to avoid you..I just embarrassed myself is all. I...hate being embarrassed." Her heart pounded away in her chest which didn't help her to focus at all.

Jim grinned, "Just call me Jim. You don't even have to call me Captain," he told her, "Come over here and sit with me. I was about to get myself something to eat. That apple cider smells /really/ good," he led her to a table and sat her down, "About embarrassing yourself...is that about what happened on the bridge when you fell? No one thought anything of it or mentioned it. Anyway I'll be right back." He turned around and went to the replicator, "Caramel apple slices," he ordered it, and after waiting a minute, he picked up his tray and went back to Sarah, plopping down next to her, "I love apples. What's your favorite food?" Nice and simple! This wasn't so bad.

Sarah couldn't help to giggle in her head at how he started this new conversation. He...acted like such a little kid at times, so eager for attention. "You'll think I'm weird," she cracked a smile, sipping at her cider. It...had been a long time since she had had the drink. The instant mix wasn't exactly easy to find, and forget about actually making it. Sarah settled for the tea that Bria always made, which she enjoyed, but they both wished that they could have more..verity. Such variety that the Enterprise offered. "I actually do not have a favorite food or drink. I got cider because its different and also been years since I last had it. I mean, sure, I have things that I like more than others, and things that I hate. But as for favorites, I am...neutral. Bria will get upset with me at times because I tend not to make decisions. She'll ask me to pick something and I'll shrug and tell her that it's up to her." When she finished her explanation, Sarah became painfully aware that she had been rambling out all of this.

He hadn't even noticed the rambling, "Oh really? So you're pretty indecisive and prefer having things chosen for you?" Kirk tilted his head at her and bit into an apple after dipping it in caramel. He pulled his PADD back out, "I have actually been looking up what happened between when the time the third war started and when it ended. Those first five years were the /worst/. How did you and Bria survive? The weather was awful because of all the ash from the super volcano polluted the air, not to mention the two or three nukes that went off around the world. The media hyped up the vulcano more than it really was, though. It didn't like...spontaneously combust, but a bomb opened up a hole for it to bleed through if that makes any sense at all. It let off the pressure like letting the puss from an injury out through one spot. If it had like.../completely/ gone off though, then none of us would probably be here because Earth would be dead. It would've set off so many chain reactions..." he shuddered at the prospect.

Sarah's face fell and she stared down at her cider, wishing she had her hoodie on. "It...wasn't easy. We constantly had to move around, sometimes even staying in train carts, just...wherever it was safe for us. I...was useless. I mean I...was able to steal when we needed it, but I...was always scared, and Bria...I caused Bria to close up, to toughen up even though she was carrying such a heavy burden. I was selfish and pathetic." Becoming more and more upset with herself, Sarah shook her head, "If you want to know how we made it, you should ask Bria." Sighing, she put her cider down and sank back in her seat. "We had each other, but I was a parasite. If I had been on my own, I would have long been dead or worst. And by the way, it's not that I want people to make choices for me, it's just...I don't want to make a bad one."

Silently he watched her, studying her, nibbling on a couple more apple slices, before saying, "She cares for you and needs you. I'm going to take a wild guess and say you probably tried leaving her, argued with her, and tried to take your own life but she thwarted you. I'm not sure what's true or not in that statement, that's why I listed the possibilities," he shrugged, "I think you were more important than you allow yourself to believe. Without you, where would Bria be? Probably dead, because she had nothing else to live for. I think it's a good thing, despite your negative thoughts, that you stayed with her. She had someone to protect, to stay alive for."

"...I almost got us both killed," Sarah murmured after a few moments, reaching up to where her blue crystal necklace rested on her chest, "We were having to hide from some thugs that were after us...and my necklace broke. I stopped to pick it up, but I didn't see the guy right behind me. He...grabbed me and started to drag me off when Bria managed to knock him out with a bit of lumber. If she hadn't done that, the guy would have called the others and we would have been dead. It would all have happened because I went back for my necklace...I tried to sneak off that night because I knew she didn't want me to go, but I wasn't quiet enough and she woke up. We did argue about it, and I gave in...but I still...I started having nightmares of being dragged off and causing Bria to...to be hurt..." Shaking her head, Sarah shifted nervously. She...she didn't want to say that she had tried to make it all go away, but... "You know it's not fair how you can make me spill my guts."

"I seem to have a knack for that," Jim's lips twitched up from their frown to smirk at her, "You needed to let it out, though. You're not alone anymore, Sarah, and I'm here to talk. Just say the word, and I'll make time. Don't ever think you're bothering me, okay?" He held out a caramel covered slice, "Now, I'll give you one of these for a sip of that. Fair?" he tilted his head at her. There needed to be some lightheartedness in here somewhere. Though, the thought of /Sarah/ being hurt by the thugs in question made his blood boil. There was no doubt about what would've happened if Bria hadn't saved them.

Sarah eyed the apple slice before smiling and nodding, "Sure, I guess I can do that since you had to sit through my sob story." Taking the slice before handing Kirk her drink, "If you want you can have the rest. I...guess I didn't want it as much as I thought." She looked off to the side, munching on the apple in thought. "I...Thanks, by the way, for listening."

"Of course, but you can take this back to your quarters if you want," Kirk swallowed and handed it back to her, enjoying the idea of an indirect kiss, "Just bring it back here tomorrow and pit it in the cycle so it can be re-replicated." He shrugged, and he finished his last slice, then stood up, "I've gotta head to bed, I don't fare well if I don't get any sleep. Being Captain's hards work," he rubbed his neck, sighing at the crink he felt and his stiff shoulders. He wouldn't complain, though, she had a tougher time that he did. "Hey! Tomorrow I've got the shooting range booked for me, you, and Bria. I wanna see how you guys fare for aiming and combat. Spock's going to hold the bridge for me while we're doing that. 12 PM. Make sure you get Bria up. Then just tell the turbo-lift where you want to go."

"Aww you won't come pick me up?" Sarah smiled, then froze in horror. Had...she just said that out loud?! Why did her mouth say things before her mind registered them? Sure, most of the time it was the other way around, which was why she stumbled over herself a lot. However, if she was trying to be funny with someone...she tended to just say things that make her want to palm herself right after. "I-I was just kidding. We'll be there, I'll make sure of it." she quickly stated, standing up too, the drink clinched her hands. She awkwardly bowed her head, "Well, uh, g-goodnight."

Jim watched her scurry off and he held his hand out, but the door already closed behind her. Well, she was going to be quite the challenge if she flustered that easily. Chuckling, he found it quite amusing what she said, and decided to take her up on that. Making his way back to his quarters, once inside he set his alarm for 11:30, that way he could go pick them up and escort them to the range. Tomorrow was going to be fun!

~*~

In the other room, right next to hers. Bria tossed and turned as the nightmare she was having wreaked havoc on her mind. Being a light sleeper, she awoke with a gasp, looking around the room in a panic. She wasn't thinking straight...the room was pitch black, like she hadn't even opened her eyes, and she didn't hear her sister's breathing. "Sarah? Sarah!" The bed felt too soft, too warm, and she threw off the blankets, "Light...light...where's the light?!" she fumbled for the keychain she always had with her...where had it gone?! But the lights snapped on and the room was illuminated, but she was blinded, and gasped.

When her eyes adjusted she looked around the room. She was always quick to come to her senses even after just seconds of being awake. The room...Starfleet Enterprise...space...she was on a space ship. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, jumping up, and went to the door, turning the privacy lock off and leaving, quickly going to the next door room where her sister slept. "Sarah?" she called, knocking, assuming the privacy lock was on as well since it didn't open right away. She waited, but nothing happened, and she felt even more upset, pounding, "Sarah?!" She wasn't /that/ deep of a sleeper...

The only other explanation Sarah wouldn't be in her room was because she was hungry, or something and went to the mess hall. A sob left her, and she sank to her knees, leaning against the door, and brought them up, burying her face in them, feeling lonely and scared. Having just woke up, though...it didn't take long for sleep to take her again.

A few minutes later, a tall, Vulcan male strode by, nearly passing Bria altogether he was so immersed in his thoughts. Uhura had been silent 'as stone' (as Jim called it) since the incident in the med-bay. Tonight, she had him stay with her until she fell asleep. When she did, Spock found himself unable to do that same, feeling...uneasy. In an attempt to clear his head, the Vulcan took up roaming the halls.

Bending down, the Vulcan male gently reached out to tap Bria's cheek. "Brianna? You should awake now. I shall help you to your room if you would prefer."

Jerking, her hand shot out and she grabbed his hand forcefully, her head snapping up and she once again reached for her pocket, which wasn't there. Her eyes focused on him and she quickly let him go, "Spock! I'm...I'm sorry. I still haven't broken the habit of being on alert." She shook her head and looked around, frowning, "Sarah's not back..." a soft sigh left her, and she put her hand on the wall slowly standing and she groaned at her stiff legs. She'd been in that position a while... "I'll stop troubling you, and go to my room."

Spock stood as well, however he stopped her from leaving. His eyes scanned over Bria's face, noting the sleep line under her eyes and how...dull her eyes appeared. "Brianna...what is wrong? Why were you waiting on Sarah? Whatever it may be, I am willing to aid you in any way I can." He...wanted to pull her close and make whatever trouble she felt just go away. That was, however, highly illogical, as it would be impossible to make things simply 'go away'.

She looked down and away, "/Bria/," she reminded, though if he kept it up she'd just stop trying to correct him, "I had a nightmare. Sarah and I were being attacked and when I woke up I panicked. I'm not used to the room being pitch black. I'm not afraid of the dark, but I need at least a little light to see where I am and what I'm doing." She shook her head, "I'm okay now. I shouldn't bother you, Uhura might get even more pissy if she finds out. I'm sorry about what happened in the medical center, and I'd tell her that but this ship's so big I haven't even caught a glimpse of her."

Spock's brow creased as he remained in place, blocking Bria's escape. "Bria...it would be ill advised to to face Uhura at the time being. She is still upset. I would not think into the matter as Uhura will overreact at times. I...can not say I say I am...unconcerned that you both fought. For future reference, I would appreciate if you did not provoke her." He raised at brow at the human in a knowing manner. "I know you held back, but kept up your insults, You wanted her to strike first so that you would have justified means to fight back as you did."

Truth was, Spock felt...torn when the two started that fight. He...did not know who to defend. The Vulcan supported Uhura do to their relations and that she sometimes used her anger to get a point across to him. Bria...understood him. She and he shared a common pain, and she...fascinated wanted to see into her mind, to explore her thoughts...to comfort her. "If it is not any trouble...would you care to join me in the training room? I can only assume that you need company, but you also need to relieve some stress. I am willing to spar with you if you would like. I am in need of a task to focus on."

"Indeed I did, as I have done a lot. I'm not usually one who can come up with comebacks and insults, I fumble and stutter when faced with something like that. I tend to stand down, hating confrontation just as much, if not secretly more than Sarah. I have no idea where the confidence came from. I'm being honest with you here, Spock," Bria sighed and brought her hand up, rubbing her face, "Ah...I just realized I forgot to get my glasses. I'm nearsighted, that's why I recognized you. If you allow me to get changed, I'd gladly go with you to the training room. I haven't been there yet. I think I might ask Bones if I could get contacts for things like that." She mused, then sighed, "I realize she's still angry, and I was expecting it. I still want to say it even if she'll bitch me out again. I don't like holding grudges or having people angry with me, even if it was my fault." She slipped by and he walked with her to her door, and it swished open at her presence, but she only stepped halfway in, halfway out, and looked back at him, "Considering what the whole argument was about...how are you doing, Spock?"

"I am...alive." Spock stated, "You have...surprised me, Bria, being so willing to apologize to someone who had said such wrong things about you. You are truly...fascinating. I will speak with Uhura. Perhaps if I am able to calm her down, the chances of your apology being accepted might substantially increase." It would...make living on the Enterprise much easier. The Vulcan male would at least be more comfortable knowing that the two woman could run into each other and not try to kill another. "I am willing to help in any way you should ask that I am capable of preforming."

"Fascinating, huh? I don't think so, but it's you're opinion," she shrugged, "Spock...you keep talking about how willing you'd be to help. Why? Do you feel obligated because I saved you? If you don't want to, don't. You don't owe me any favors. I'm sure I would've run into her eventually, and sorted it out. I'm going to refrain from insults, so not to provoke her again."

"It is not out of obligation that I am offering my service," Spock stated firmly, "You and I are...similar to another, Bria. We have experience great loss. However, I do not wish for you to suffer alone. I merely am offering that I am willing to aid you through whatever trial you may go through. If you and Uhura...were to be able to tolerate another, my assisting you would be much...easier." Although what he said was the truth, as Vulcan cannot lie, Spock felt a sort of deeper connection with Bria. However, he was with Uhura. He would not...express any feelings, rather rational or illogical for the new comer.

Bria smiled at him, "Alright. I understand. I'll get dressed now, wait here, okay?" The door slid shut behind her as she went inside to change out of her night gown. She wondered who it was he had lost that made him gain such a haunted look in his deep brown eyes. He blamed himself for it, just like she did. They always would, but his earlier words had helped, even if they partially sounded like he was speaking to himself as well. Throwing off the gown she put on her glasses, and then fumbled through the bag she hadn't unpacked yet, taking out a bra, a pair of black stretch pants that flared at the bottom, and a red tank top. After she donned them, she found her red flats, and exited the room while she put her hair in a ponytail. Taking a shower here had been /wonderful/ that first night, and she hadn't seen her hair so lively and shiny in so long she almost didn't recognize herself. Finishing it off, she looked at Spock, "Ready. Lead the way."

Spock raised a brow as he gestured down the hall to the turbo-lift. It was interesting her choice of colors. They reminded him of the tactic division red... When they reached the lift, Spock allowed Bria to enter first and to order it to take them to the training room. "The training room is open whenever you need to use it." Spock stated, deciding to offer some conversation while they stepped out of the replicator. "I am also willing to offer my assistance whenever you should need it." Spock lead her past the several work out equipment to a long matted area stood where two people could spare if needed.

"I think you could start off with a map and places I might find of interest," Bria laughed, "I didn't know you had a training room. This is going to help a lot." She actually took off her flats and tossed them in the corner, shifted weight on the mats to get a feel for them, and then took a step back to do some stretches. Toe-reach, crouch leg stretch, pitiful attempt at the splits, hand on hip while leaning to the side and other arm over her head, then reaching, and last she just rotated her torso, cracking her back and sighing. "I taught Sarah what I remember of my classes for self defence, but we were hardly ever apart so she never used them, I always came to her rescue."

She coughed and thumped her chest, "Oh man...I'm going to get sick as hell. It's been too long since I've been in /clean/ air, my lungs are going to try and clear up all the gunk it's accumulated over the years. I expect the same for Sarah." She noted his look of concern, though she she had learned Spock was rather indifferent and stoic, and everyone else except Kirk thought he was emotionless. He very subtle signs. It was mostly in his eyes, and the very slight twitches; eyebrows for concern, eyes for anger, both for frustration, mouth if he was amused. There was also a slight head tilt if he was curious, and he also did that amusing eyebrow raise if his interest was piqued. "I'll ask Bones for what he recommends. I think he wanted to see us tomorrow afternoon around four, anyway," she assured.

She got into a fighting stance, "I still want to do this, though. We came all the way here and I'm dressed, so don't say 'oh we can do this another time'. We'll call it when my asthma kicks in." Which probably wouldn't take long, but she would try and ignore it, like she always did.

"If you are certain. I will hold back, Bria, as Vulcans had superior strength than humans. I do not want to harm you," Spock raised a brow, but followed suit into a stance. He already monitored her body language. The moment her body gave the sign that she had enough, he would stop them whether or not the woman wished to continue. Her safety concerned him more than indulging her fantasies. "Are you ready?" he asked, wanting to test her abilities after the display with Uhura.

"Yup! You go first," Bria tried to accommodate for her weak points, and she felt her chest burn, but her mind jumped into gear. As his body shifted, she felt hers still, and she kept track of how he was moving. He didn't seem the type to feign attacks, so she simply waited to see what his first one would be. It all seemed to happen in slow-motion, when in reality it was a matter of seconds.

Spock studied her for a moment before striking with his left palm towards her chest, his lips twitching with a hidden smile. She had blocked his attack and countered to which he blocked. Her accuracy and precision impressed him seeing as he was able to step up his level of attacks to a moderate one so that he felt he was actually testing her. Aiming for her shoulder, the Vulcan wanted to see if she could block him.

Instead of blocking, Bria used her shortness to duck and dropped down, swiping her foot to try and knock him off his feet, but he quickly avoided, and she got to her hands, leaning more on her right so not to agitate her left, and twisted, trying to round-house kick him. However, she was unbalanced, and he easily caught her once he got out of the way. She had yet to actually hit him, and she was mainly a defensive fighter.

"Am I too advanced for you?" Spock curiously asked, releasing her with a hard push to make her stumble. "You have yet to hit me, Bria. Do I need to hold back more?" Perhaps taunting her a bit would accelerate her abilities. He still kept a watchful eye on her body language in case her asthma should act up. Hooking his foot behind Bria's knee so that he could make her bend that leg. This allowed him to grab the middle of her left arm. He avoided her wrist as he had heard it was a weak point for her.

Where Spock grabbed was actually the weakest, and she gritted her teeth, "I get that you've got superior strength to a human's, but don't toy with me!" She brought up the knee he had made he bend and while he maneuvered his body to avoid being kneed in the stomach like she had done to Uhura, she kicked out, and kicked him square in the chest, and he grunted, but didn't let go. Alright, fine. She kept her leg up and brought up her other one, deciding to use gravity to her advantage as she hooked her feet behind his neck.

The Vulcan stumbled forward, having been pulled off balance. In mere seconds he calculated that the fall would do Bria more harm than himself. Not about to allow the woman to be harmed while it was in his abilities to prevent it, Spock angled the two of them so that as gravity took over in their fall, it pulled at him enabling him to roll under her. Of course the mat, although padded, stung his back harshly seconds before Bria's full weight landed on his chest. He grunted painfully, recovered quickly as he raised a brow at her, satisfied with his results. "It seems that you have accomplished hitting me."

Bria snorted, and rubbed her arm since he had let go to hold onto her more securely, "My aim tends to suck, so I wasn't all surprised I hadn't been. I also misjudge distance so punching never works out in my favor. Kicking has always been my strong point." she shrugged, and she slipped her feet from around his neck, planting them bellow her as she leaned forward, her hands on his chest for leverage as she got up, "That round house kick I pulled was a bit too advanced for myself, I'd never even attempted it before." She blushed and rubbed her neck, "Um...anyway, in your terms I believe that will be sufficient."

"Indeed." Spock agreed, standing as well, while noticing her blush. "Bria...have I embarrassed you? Your cheeks have increased in color, therefore, I must have upset you to which I am sorry. For a first attempt at such a move, you did...well. With practice you will be able to perform it without difficulty." She had impressed him as most humans would have long ended the match when it became apparent that they would be unable to keep up with the Vulcan. The only exception being the Captain when he convinced Spock to spar with him. He was stubborn, but still lost.

"No! No it's nothing you did," Bria swallowed thickly and shifted, "Uh...it's just, after so long my inhibitions have been lowered and had that not knocked you off balance like I hoped it would, in order to get you to let go of my weak arm, I would've resorted to hitting you 'below the belt' or 'played dirty' as the terms go. You're smart, you can figure out what I mean. I'm blushing because I visualized my next tactic." She looked away from him, too embarrassed to see his expression, and she held her arm protectively. "I'm just a very imaginative person and can picture outcomes and other things clearly, that's all."

"It is logical to resort to other means in order to protect oneself, Bria," Spock stated, confused as to why she would be embarrassed by this, "It is a needed quality for one to have in a fight, to visualize your next more as it could mean the difference between life or death. Had you have resorted to such means, I would have understood." he noted her protective hold on her arm and he approached her slowly to show he was not going to attack as he gently took her arm in his hand to study the scar. "Are you in need of medical assistance? I am able to call Dr. McCoy down here if you wish it."

"No...he's more than likely asleep at this hour, don't bother him. I'm not hurt," Bria assured, though she felt herself relax at his gentle touch, the fight or flight burn dying down, "I always get scared when I'm caught by my arm, because I know I could be held imobile with just the right pressure in just the right spot. I don't want to break it or get in a cast again, so I do my best so I don't get injured or it gets used against me. It's nothing against you. I rather enjoyed our spar, Spock."

She discovered that was another similarity between him and Max; the reassurance that she was alright. They were both extremely intelegent, too. The third similarity was the brown eyes. Last was the warmth of his hands felt nice on her chilled skin, and she wanted to wrap herself in that warmth...but that would be inappropriate. With a dejected sigh, she pulled back and looked to the turbo lift, "I shoud get to bed. Thank you for the stress relief, Spock. I feel better."

"I am glad to have been able to assist you, Bria." Spock nodded, his arms folding back behind him. "If you should ever need someone to spar with again, I will find a way to be available to you." He looked over her carefully before remembering something, "Bria, the captain is having me watch the bridge tomorrow so that he will be able to take you and Sarah to the range at 12pm. I am certain that he is wanting to test your abilities in the matter of firing a phaser." He wanted...to continue speaking with her, to learn more and more about this mysterious human who had saved his life. However, she was correct that she would need to sleep so that she could wake up on time.

"Really? A phaser?" She furrowed her brows, "Is that what you call the laser pistol? I've only fired one once, and did pretty good," she shrugged, "Thank you, I'll set my alarm. I'll see you whenever, then," she waved as she went to the turbo-lift, since he seemed like he wanted to train more, and then stopped before stepping inside, turning, "Hey, on that map I requested, do you have a greenhouse area or something? It's...been a long time since I've been around lively, green plants and trees and stuff." Why was she stalling? She felt the exhaustion start to kick in, but she still wanted to be with him. Uhura would have his head, though...and she didn't want that. It wasn't her place to meddle in their affairs no matter how much she disliked it.

"There is not such a place on board, however, if I will be able to show you some place that will suffice." Spock stated, his lips tugging into a non-smirk, at the thought of showing her the Holodeck. "Perhaps after you are finished in the Range, I will be able to show it to you."

"Uh, Dr. McCoy wants to see Sarah and I around four, so it'd have to wait until after that...but that sounds good," Bria nodded, "Goodnight, Spock. Sleep good, whenever you manage to get to bed," she smiled, joking since he was the type that'd stay up working on...well, work. She waved one last time, and stepped into the turbo-lift, letting the doors close.


	5. Of Phasers and Sisters

**Chapter 4 - Of Phasers and Sisters**

Sarah yawned as she slipped into the shower a little after 10. All her life, she had to wake up early if she had to be somewhere. It gave her time to ease out of her grumpy state she would wake up in. Since she figured out how to sync her computer to the room's com (which still amazed her that each room had its own little network that connected to the ship's), the brunette decided to play her 'morning songs' which consisted of fast beat, mostly pop or techno, songs that made her want to move around. The current song, and actually one of her favorites, was "Beam Me Up", by cazzett.

Setting it on a loop, Sarah went about her way, finishing her shower and changing into her hoodie shirt and worn blue jeans. Her hair, since cut, was a bit more manageable, allowing her to pull it over her shoulder to braid it. Sarah checked herself over in the mirror, nit-picking at her attire and hair. A blush spread across her face when she realized this. "Pull yourself together, Sarah. /Nothing/ is going to be like /that/ so stop thinking that it will. He just wants to test your abilities. Quit getting your hopes up, it never works out." she grumbled to herself, jumping slightly when there was a knock on her door. "Oh...Kirk must have told Bria." she shrugged, figuring that her sis was feeling antsy or something to come over early.

Jim was actually the one to greet her with a grin, his hair still damp as hers was from showering, "Hey, Sarah! I came to pick you up. I know you could just tell the turbo-lift where to go, but I wanted to escort you there. You ready? We'll grab Bria on the way to the turbo."

Sarah's eyes widened at the sight of the captain, her hand slipping and accidentally pushing the close button and shutting the door on him. Gasping, Sarah quickly reopened the door, her cheeks flushed, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, I-my hand slipped. I swear I didn't do that on purpose." She cleared her throat and hand up her hand in a 'one moment' gesture, "I just, uh, need to get something real quick and I'll be ready." The brunette walked over to her nightstand and slipped her blue crystal necklace over her head before rejoining Kirk.

Jim laughed, "That wasn't the first time I've had the door shut in my face and I'm sure it won't be the last." He motioned for her to follow, "How are you this morning?" They got to Bria's door and he knocked, but there was no answer after a moment, "Computer, is Brianna Church in her room?"

"Negative. Crewman Brianna Church is at the Range."

"Well, I guess that makes things easier. I didn't tell her, so I guess the only other person who would've was Spock. Come on," he reached over and urged Sarah forward with his hand on her back. I've got some apples down there for us to snack on since I'm sure none of you have had breakfast."

"You and those apples of yours." Sarah smiled, fidgeting with her hands. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed the feeling of his hand on her back, even if it came with a spike of unease at a strange touch. Still, she needed to...grow up and stop acting so scared all the time. This wasn't like before when Bria and her had to avoid people, especially those that were as...charming as Kirk. Those that only wanted to screw them over with bad trades or baiting them into traps. The Captain was nothing like them; he seemed to genuinely cared about their well being. "You know I was joking last night. You didn't need to come down here to get me, er, Bria and me, I mean."

"I know you were, and I liked that you joked with me, but I wanted to take you up on it anyway," Jim chuckled and they stepped inside the turbo, "Joking is a nice change from the first day. Anyway...To the Shooting Range!" he told the turbo-lift and the doors closed, allowing them to zoom off, "By the way...you don't have to monitor yourself or hold back when talking to me. I'm not going to make fun of you."

"I guess old habits are hard to die," bowing her head slightly, Sarah blushed and smiled a bit, "Or maybe I'm easily read. I...just act cautious because I've always been made fun of...being a nerd usually means that. I've just...learned to hold back what I want to say so that I could be accepted, even if for a little bit. Bria was the only one to not mind my, heh, nerdiness. I just don't want to, you know, make you think I'm weird." It was hard enough to get a guy to talk with her in the other dimension, she didn't want to scare off the one that came to her first. "And, by the way, I'm sorry again about how I acted when we met. I could give you excuses, but that doesn't justify anything."

"It's alright, I was...quite stressed, too," he shifted, "As Captain, every life on this ship is in my hands. I don't think you understand how truly grateful I am you helped even though we both got off on the wrong foot." He gave her a rather shy, nervous smile. No one except Spock realized how taxing and sometimes daunting his job was, which was why he was glad Spock was taking care of things today. Captains don't get a day off. The turbo opened and they stepped out, "I'd never make fun of you, and if anybody does, tell me," he assured, "Come on, let's find you a phaser. We have different sizes to fit...many different kinds of hands." There were whispers and he looked down to see Bria already had one and was firing at one of the paper targets, a half eaten apple on the table.

The blue-green eyed woman noted the look by the flutter of her heart as she followed behind him. Upon seeing Bria, Sarah smiled proudly, "That's my sis for ya. Three steps ahead." It amazed her how accurate the brunette was firing. Before, either of them were lucky to toss a piece of trash in a trash can a foot away from them. Now all the marks were hitting dead center, the special paper sending signals to a score board over Bria's head. 7/10 shots. Sarah guessed that the first three were from trying to get used to the weaponry. "She's brilliant!"

Bria looked up and when she saw them she waved, then returned her attention to the phaser, "This is feels unsatisfying...Captain, by any chance do you have something like...a sniper rifle?" she looked at the dummies on the other side of the room for more experienced people, "I want to shoot them."

Kirk tilted his head at her and then shrugged, "Yeah, we have something like that. They're in the cabinet over here," walking over, he allowed Sarah to pick out the phaser she was more comfortable with and he put in the code to open the cabinet, "Take your pick. I'm not going to hold you back if you can do something better. I want you guys to be able to protect yourselves."

"Protect ourselves?" Sarah frowned a bit, looking down at the phaser in her hands. Then this...was the first weapon she's held that wasn't a knife. She understood the necessity, especially after the past five years, but she still was a timid person. Fighting wasn't her thing. Sure she could kick ass in violent video games, but that wasn't real. People were. "Are you sure about this? I mean, I get that we need to protect ourselves, but I'm not exactly a fighter."

"Even so, knowing how to aim and fire a phaser will be a good idea, and you can't deny that," Kirk told her gently, "There are different settings, kill, high stun which knocks them out, and low stun so they are basically just paralyzed. Does that make you feel better? Even the lowest setting could save a life, Sarah."

Bria looked at her sister and shook her head, "Just go over to a target and shoot the damn thing. Everyone's required to have one, so might as well practice. Freezing up won't to anybody good."

Mr. Sulu, who Sarah had met on the bridge already, was there as well, "By any chance are you more of a blade person?"

Sarah gave a half shrug, feeling like a child for her feelings. "I...I guess I would feel more control. Phasers...are a lot like guns from Bria and mine time...those things really terrified me. I mean...I knew how to fire one, and was decent at aiming...but my mind is set in a way that I think of every possible bad outcome. 'what if I miss and seriously hurt someone?' 'What if one of my younger family members run out in front of me as I pull the trigger?'" She mumbled, staring down at the phaser, "There were...too many variables that could ruin someone's life forever that...I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Possible outcomes, variables...you sound like Spock," Jim muttered and he looked at Bria, hoping Mr. Sulu could handle this, "Let me lead you to the Sniper's Nest. Hundred thousand some odd people on this ship and not many use it," he motioned to her to follow, "I'll set up different scenarios on the halo and we'll see what you can do."

Mr. Sulu chuckled and he joined Sarah's side, "We never properly met. I am Sulu Hikaru, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he bowed to her just slightly.

Sarah watched as the two walked off and sighed, but quickly straightened up to bow in return to the pilot. "Hawthorne, Sarah, and the pleasure it mine." Saying her name like that was a bit odd on her tongue, but that was due to her Westernize name saying ways. "I'm sorry to bug you. I must sound like the biggest idiot. I just...hate having something dangerous in my hands that I can't control. Like...and this will sound dumb too, but spinning blades, like the ones used to cut wood in my time, I never liked messing with because I wasn't the one making it turn. I had to trust it, and I've found that there are many things in the world that you cannot trust."

"Tell you what, since it is regulation and you don't exactly have a choice otherwise...give me five out of ten on that target, and I will teach you how to use that hunter knife you have in your pocket to be just as deadly or crippling as a phaser," Hikaru tried to compromise, "Because, what are you going to use if we're on a primitive planet and they take away your phaser? A stick? I'd rather you jack one of their daggers and use that."

Sarah smiled and blushed a bit as she nodded, "Alright, that's fair enough. Sorry again for taking up your time. I'm sure you have better things to do than deal with a coward like me." Looking over to where Bria was set up, she watched her sister take aim at the targets. "Bria is stronger than me. She can adapt better. Me? You throw me off my routine and I feel like a lost little kid. I want to be strong like her."

"I don't believe you're a coward. I don't believe either the Captain or Bria think that, either," Hikaru soothed, "You /are/ strong, just not in the same areas. As I observe you, you two are more...yin and yang," he smiled, "She is the brawn while you are the brain. Your performance on the bridge was truely amazing, and then when Uhura arrived unconscious, I knew it was neither Ayano's or Spock's doing, and Bones is not a fighter, either. That leaves Bria." He stood beside her to watch how she aimed at the target, "Don't sell yourself short just because you cannot fight."

Feeling a spark of pride at the words, Sarah focused on her target as she took in steadying breath. Firing a couple rounds resulted in two completely off misses. "I...guess it's been a really long time since I had a target." As she was sizing up the distances and such a second time, her right eye stung again, like before, and those numbers started appearing. Immediately she was able to calculate the angle at which to hold the phaser in order to hit dead center. Would this be cheating...? She guessed not since it's all in her head, so Sarah fired off a couple of rounds. Each hit the dead center. "...uh...can I just say that was cool? Because I've never been able to hit the center let alone twice."

"That was really good!" Hikaru grinned, "Now, let's take you over to the dummies. We're going to start off simple and easy - learning how to throw the knife, at different distances, and then we'll do moving targets. Then you can try all of that with different sized ones, and learn to find the counterweight for any sized blade in order to throw accurately. You and Bria seem to learn quickly, but this will be a long process. Once I'm comfortable you know how to do what I've talked about...perhaps I can teach you how to use the sword."

"Alright, I'm going to start you off easy so you can adjust to the difference of the rifle," Kirk stated as he typed up a basic scenario into the Halo database control panel while the brunette set herself up. "Nothing difficult, just taking out a target." Finishing the coding, Kirk looked up at Bria, "Alright, your mission is to take out the target at 400 metes when the change of guard occurs without alerting the others. I've marked your target with a blue outlining and red for the other simulators or this one. Begin when you're ready."

Launching, the scenario, the scenery changed to a rocky environment with a base about '400 meters away'. Several of the 'people' were walking around to create distractions, even blocking shots occasionally. However since this was in fact a basic on, such inferences were kept a minimum. This was just a trail period to give Bira a moment to adjust to the weapon.

After the two of them got to the Sniper's Nest, Bria was content with the simplicity of the little area. There was a perfect little window staring at the halo simulator for practice scenarios, and she sat down, readying her weapon while Kirk set up the practice test. It felt really too simple for her, and her chest didn't even react like it had been when in combat situations. Shrugging, she got in position, and she looked down the scope, "I used to be really, really good at sniping games, like Fallout: New Vegas, or I did best as an Archer in Skyrim: Elder Scrolls...you probably have no idea what I'm talking about..." she found her opening without a problem and fired. Right in the forehead, "But anyway, that was nothing. Come on, give me something harder."

"No idea," Kirk chuckled as he reprogrammed the scenario, "Alright, so you want something harder, well here you go. You mission is stun, not eliminate your target as he is fleeing into a stampeding crowd. Hit a civilian, and you fail the mission. Allow the target to get more than six hundred meters away, and you fail. Good luck."

Starting up the sim, the view changed to a chaos filled city block with humans and aliens alike running in terrifying patterns. A massive blur to most, unless they had that certain skill needed to weave through the chaos to find the calm. Every few on the ship had actually tried, and passed, this scenario as it was one of the most difficult. Hey, she said give her a challenge, so he did.

"Well damn, okay," Bria chuckled and she turned the dial to knock out stun, looked through her scope, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Shoot where it's going to be, not where it was...one shot...no civilians. The running target had a pattern. A jumpy pattern, but a pattern...five seconds ahead, used to waiting ten /minutes/ just to snipe a freaking enemy. "I have the CDs if you'd like them, Captain," she pulled the trigger, going between two pedestrian's shoulders and hitting the target out square in the back.

There were whistles and activity stopped down in the main room as the scenario cleared. Vaguely she heard her sister shouting, something like 'that was awesome' or whatever, and Bria smirked, "Wish Spock could've seen that..." she muttered softly.

Kirk grinned as he walked over to pat her shoulder and giving her a wink, "Well, if you really want me to, I can send your video feed to him now. I'm sure Pointy would be impressed since you beat his score by a whole two points for quicker take down. In fact, I do believe that you two are the only ones to have ever beat this part. So even if you don't want me to send the fed,he'll know by the end of the day."

"I..." Bria blushed and she smiled, "I did? Oh wow...that's awesome! Would he have time to look at it? Being on the bridge and all..." She rubbed her arm shyly, "By the way, Captain, I am sorry about attacking Uhura. We kind of provoked each other and one thing led to another. Spock was still weak and hurt and she wouldn't leave to let him rest."

"Listen, I would have done the same thing...well maybe not /knock her out/, but I would have had her detained until Spock recovered. With Uhura, sometimes extreme measures have to be taken. Although I am going to issue an order to keep any and all physical fighting to the training rooms or on an actual battle field." He had nearly gotten his ear chewed off by Bones about how his medical bay was for healing and not causing more injuries. Nothing Kirk hadn't heard before. "Anyway, yeah Spock'll have time to watch it, especially since it involves his 'superior' scoring. And they say that Vulcan's don't feel pride."

"I have noticed he's a rather stoic person. Is that all Vulcans? Is there a place I could go or material I could download on my PADD for research? There are a /ton/ of different aliens I've run into and I'm sure more on the ship, and I'd like to read about them, see what I'm dealing with," Bria asked, and she stood up, joining him by the halo consol. In the database there were a bunch of scenarios, and they had until four, "I'd like to do some more, but I can figure this out if you'd like to go see how my stubborn sis is doing."

Kirk chuckled, his cheeks tinting pink, and he nodded, "Yeah, there's a search engine on the PADDs we issued you two, so you can look up whatever you want. Also, yes, that tends to be all Vulcans, but Spock's only half and he tends to contradict himself," he rolled his eyes, "I'll come up and get you about ten minutes to four, so I can send you down to Bones." At Bria's nod, he stepped onto the stairs that led down to the floor of the Range, pulling out his PADD, setting up the video feed to send to Spock's, and giving him the code in case the Vulcan wanted to observe her.

Spock raised a brow when his PADD alerted him to a message from the Captain. Upon opening it, the Vulcan was stunned to see the message was in fact a recording of a simulation run at the Range. The footage was dated to just a few moments ago which he noticed revealed Bria taking aim at a target. From the look of the scenario, Spock concluded that she was trying one of the most difficult simulations the holo deck offered. This made his brows furrow slightly. Had the captain sent this to him as a joke? To tease the one who had saved Spock's life by sending out her failed attempts...or at least they should have been failed. However, Spock watched as Bria fired the phaser rifle a single time, taking out the target.

To say he was baffled was an understatement as the score tallied over her head. She...she had beaten /his score/. It may have been by two points, but that didn't matter. She still had, on one try (as he had), taken out the target seconds /faster/ than him. It...seemed so illogical that a human woman could actually accomplish such a task. Spock felt….a strong feeling at this knowledge. He supposed humans called it 'pride', but as Vulcans do not feel pride, he could only go by the pride that his...his mother always told him she had for him. Nodding to himself, Spock decided that he needed to understand more of this odd woman...


End file.
